


Porn Challenge Day 6

by MaryJ



Series: 30 Day porn challenge [6]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJ/pseuds/MaryJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki surprises Tony. Tony loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porn Challenge Day 6

**_ 6\. Corsets  _ ** **  
**

**_ _ **

Loki stared at the green and black corset he wore in the mirror; he wore frilly panties and knew that Tony would like the surprise… Or at least hoped he would. Loki tightened the corset and gasped as it dug into his pale flesh. The few times he had worn a corset in either his female or male form he always got good results. He heard Tony approaching the room and so Loki went into the bathroom. He heard as Tony came in and lay on the bed.

“Loki I know you are in there.” He called. Loki smirked and opened the door slowly. Tony turned his head and his mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. Loki smirked slightly.

“Hey.” Loki smiled leaning against the door frame. Tony didn’t speak he just stared. Loki walked over to Tony and climbed on top of him. Loki kissed him softly; Tony moved his hand to Loki’s neck and pulled him closer. Loki pushed his hands up Tony’s shirt. Then Tony’s clothes vanished leaving him completely naked. Tony flipped them and pulled the panties he wore down. Loki kicked them off and moved his hands to his corset.

“Leave it on.” Tony whispered into Loki’s ear, Loki moved his hands to Tony’s back and kissed him.

“You looked lovely.” Tony said in between kisses.

“Take me Anthony.” Loki gasped as Tony rubbed his erection against Loki’s hole. Tony pushed in hard and deep making Loki moan loud and himself grunt. Loki dug his nails into Tony’s back as he pounded into Loki. Tony pulled Loki up and pulled the ribbons that laced the corset tighter and Loki gasped from pleasure and the slight pain from the tightened corset. Loki dug his nails deeper into Tony’s back as he continued to thrust hard and fast making them both a moaning mess. Tony took Loki’s cock in his hand and pumped him in time with his thrusts. Loki clenched his body and sent Tony over the edge. Loki followed after a few more pumps and they fell onto each other panting and gasping for air. Tony looked at Loki and smirked. Loki kissed Tony.

“Next time you wear a corset.” Loki panted smiling.

“Not a corset maybe I will wear something nice for you though.” Tony rolled off Loki and let his head fall to the pillow. Loki watched as he fell asleep and Loki didn’t bother taking his corset off and soon fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
